Adventure time
by ragsweas
Summary: Remus Lupin was a pretty normal person. His life revolved around books, chocolates, books, quiet warm places and books. But maybe, it was time to add an adventure there. Muggle AU


**Written for Writing Club at Hogwarts Forum. If you think it's good enough for a review, leave one, please!**

 **Prompts:**

 **Showtime:**

"I'm not going to sleep with you." / "Don't be shy, I've had weirder." **

"I will personally sit on you, and not in a fun way."

 **Days of the month:**

Lighthouse Day: Write a fic with the setting: lighthouse.

* * *

Remus Lupin was a pretty normal person. His life revolved around books, chocolates, books, quiet warm places and did I mention books?

So yes, to say that he had no idea how he ended up in a lighthouse with the only the most insufferable man on the planet, Sirius Back, would not exactly be a lie.

His day had started something like this- he had woken up in a comfortable, warm bed with a book over his head. With a cup of coffee and a quick shower, Remus had left for is job at the bookshop. Since the owner, Ms Pince, had to go somewhere, they closed early. Remus automatically decided to stop by his old friend's house-Lily Potter.

His first big mistake.

Lily potter was the most perfect woman ever. She kept her nose out of things that didn't matter to her. However, her husband, James Potter…

"Sirius will be perfect for you." He said, clapping his hands. Remus gulped. The last time James had played matchmaker with him, Remus had almost ended up in prison for taking a bag of drug he didn't even know.

But if there was one fault with Remus, it was that he never learnt. So he smiled and said, "Sure."

His second mistake.

"Are you seriously going out with Sirius?" Lily had asked, pulling him aside. Remus shrugged.

"It isn't as if I have a personal life. There is nothing wrong with going on a blind date sometimes."

Lily looked at the excited James who was talking to Sirius from the corner of her eyes. "All right, but let me warn you. Sirius is…well, different."

Remus smiled. Lily was always the mother hen so when she said different, it usually meant normal people. However in this case…

* * *

"WHY? WHY DID I AGREE TO GO OUT WITH YOU?" Remus screamed, banging his head on the wall of the lighthouse. "It's is late, VERY LATE! I am supposed to go to work tomorrow, my purse is stolen, and here I am, locked up with the most annoying person in the world!"

Sirius lit his cigarette and took a puff.

"DO you even care? Uh, who would you care! You don't have anything to do!"

Sirius merely took another puff.

"Why are you so insensitive?" Remus shouted, throwing his hand in the air.

"You can sit down you know." Sirius finally spoke up. "Those pretty legs must be hurting you."

Remus turned slowly to glare at the long haired, leather jacket worn man. "I will personally sit on you and not in a fun way!"

Sirius shrugged and took another puff.

* * *

Remus checked himself in the mirror for the umpteenth time. He had not been on a date for so long.

With one last look at himself through the mirror, Remus moved away. But not before peeping once more and checking his hair.

James had said Sirius- _interesting name-_ would pick him at his home. Remus didn't even bother asking how Sirius would know his home.

He was just locking his door when he heard someone say, "Remus?"

Remus turned to see the most different man he had ever seen. He had long black hair, tied back in a ponytail. He wore eyeliner- _yes, eyeliner!_ -and a black leather jacket with black leather pants.

"Sirius?" Remus hoped this wasn't him.

"Yup!" the man said, popping the 'p'. He gestured back to a motorbike and grinned. "Ready for the date?"

Remus gulped and nervously smiled. This was going to be worse than before.

* * *

Remus narrowed his eyes at the man sitting beside him. He was just sitting there, minding his own business. This was so-unlike Sirius.

Well, he had known him for only a few hours.

But this was Sirius! James bloody Potter's friend!

"So you want to sleep?" Sirius suddenly asked and Remus was taken aback.

"I am not sleeping with you!" Remus said defensively.

Sirius shrugged. "Don't be shy, I've had weirder."

Remus looked at him with widened eyes. Sirius chuckled, "Once, I slept with this guy James and I used to hang out with-Peter. The poor boy was sweating so much! It was as if I would take advantage of him!"

"Wait." Remus said. "You mean, like normal sleeping?"

"Yeah." Sirius nodded. His eyes widened in realization and his smirk disappeared. "Oh you thought…."

Sirius burst out laughing and Remus wasn't sure whether to be amused or ashamed.

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking," Remus shouted, to be able to be heard over the sound of loud wind and over the speed limit motorbike, "Where are we going?"

"TO THE LIGHT HOUSE!" Sirius shouted back.

"TO WHERE NOW?" Remus asked. But he couldn't make anything else as he held on tightly to the other man. The speed he was driving at…they could get killed!

When the bike finally stopped, Remus swore he would never ride with Sirius ever again. Even if he had to walk all the distance!

"So here we are!" Sirius said excitedly.

Remus looked up to see a dingy lighthouse looking down at him. Now, Remus was a brave person but he might be a little scared of old things.

"So…''

Remus raised an eyebrow. Sirius grinned and said, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Before Remus could reply, two people appeared out of nowhere.

"Hand us whatever you have!" One of them shouted. Remus' eyes widened and he tried to run. But Sirius, being the great person he was, stepped up and said, "HEY! You want to fight? Let's fight?"

Remus could hardly understand what happened next. One moment Sirius was punching one of the guys, other he was being dragged up the lighthouse along with Sirius and then they were just locked in the tower.

All in all, it wasn't an ideal date.

* * *

"All right, all right! I am sorry I got it all wrong!"

But Sirius didn't stop. He kept laughing.

"God, I do not even want to know what image of mine has Lily and James portrayed!" Sirius laughed and Remus couldn't help but smile. As the two finally settled down, Sirius looked at Remus and running a hand through his hair, said, "Well, this isn't an ideal date. OD you think we can grab something sometime later?"

Remus thought for a bit and then nodded.

"Well, do you know when the Lighthouse will open?"

"Tomorrow morning." Sirius said. "The sweeper comes here every morning. I especially had asked him to keep it open today for the date. But alas…."

Remus grinned.

Remus Lupin was a pretty normal person. His life revolved around books, chocolates, books, quiet warm places and books. But maybe, it was time to add an adventure there.


End file.
